Fate works in strange ways
by Crazy-Hogwarts-ChikaX3
Summary: Helen, Grace and Lizzy were supposed to be normal teens. Yet fate works in strange ways. Follow their adventures with the fellowship as the go through Balrogs, Orks, Pretty Elves and ect. Yup, its that kind of story yet 3x Better. Review! Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC ON HATIUS! *Self inserts, don't worry, we're all pretty weird, it'll keep the plot from getting boring ;)*


**_AN: Our new story, Fate works in strange ways We will be posting every two-three days_**.

Summery: Helen, Grace and Lizzy were supposed to be normal teens. Yet fate works in strange ways. Follow their adventures with the fellowship as the go through Balrogs, Orks, Pretty Elves and ect. Yup, its that kind of story yet 3x Better. Review! Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC

**Prologue**

_Grace's POV_

"Get us some textbooks from the Janitors Office Grace. Bring Helen and Elizabeth to help you."

Says Mrs Chantell.

Bella Smirked. She had gotten us into trouble, yet again. She blames us for literally everything. I was half way across the room when I supposedly 'tripped' her, and even though she was probably devils spawn, Im not that kind of person. I pushed In my chair in as well as my best friends, Helen and Lizzy. I spotted Helen quickly shove something into her front hoodie pocket. As we crossed the classroom I caught Helen giving Bella her signature 'Death Stare' and she froze in place. The only thing that kept Bella semi-at bay was Helen. I wouldn't call Helen violent, but that's what she liked people to think. She could easily kick someone's butt with her Karate Ninja skillz, but she didn't have that violent aura to her.

What really scared people was her new Jersey accent and pink hair. She was also pretty muscular. As soon as we got into the hallway, Helen pulled her iPod out of her Hoodie Pocket.

"Look, I got mah IPod! How bout we skip Miss Bitchy's class and start readin?" She asked.

Every week Helen bought a new book on iTunes and we went to the Library or really anywhere to read it together. I looked at the screen. The book of the week was called 'Lord of the Rings.' Looked interesting enough.

"Um, sure. Are you sure we won't get caught?" Replied Lizzy. She was the most paranoid, and the most serious. She was born in Detroit, like me, so she didn't get a cool jersey accent. She had brown curly hair and pretty Hazel eyes.

"We'll, Mrs Chantell is pretty oblivious. I'm sure well be fine." I said with an uneasy tone.

We walked to the janitors office and took a seat on the trash bins. Helen pulled the IPod back out.

But as soon as she turned it on, it started turning a searing red. It look like it was burning, and steam was etching out of the sides.

"Holy Chiz?" Exclaimed Lizzy

Why was Helen still holding the IPod?

"AHH! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! ITS STUCK! EEK!" She screamed.

Oh. That's why. As soon as I touched the white plastic, my Fingers recoiled from the heat.

"AHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! TAH STUFF IS BURNIN MAH SKIN!" She screamed again.

"We're trying!" Cried Lizzy as she yanked on the IPod. She pried it off and threw it on the floor half way across the room.

"AH! Meh Fingers burn meh fingers burn!" Helen Yelled as she ran to the other side of the room where the sink was. Remember, this was basically a janitors closet, not that fancy.

Lizzy ran over with her and they quickly put there hands under the sink.

"Ahhhh. Dat feels nice." Sighed Helen.

"Why the Heck was you're IPod spazzing out?!" Said Lizzy in a loud voice.

"I don't think that's happened before. Ever." I explained.

Just then the whole room started to glow a vibrant red. It seemed like it was falling apart, consumed by the black hole coming from the iPod. Wait- What? I heard screaming. And yelling. And some colorful language from Helen, then my whole world seemed to be engulfed in the IPod. That was the last thing I remembered.

_Regular POV_

Lizzie opened her eyes. She sat up, and shook Helen who was in a armadillo formation on the ground.

"Hey! Helen! Get up and MOVE!"

She shot up.

"AHHH! BLACK HOLE!"

Then Grace opened her eyes.

"Wah? What happened to the Janitors Closet?"

"Hey! Mah iPod basically caught on fire! We got sucked into a black hole! It was FRAKIN SCARY, OK?!"

"Hey! I got pretty freaked out too!" Grace said.

"Helen, you're hairs brown.."

"What? WHY?"

"Yah, but the more important question here is, where the heck are we.." Lizzy continued.

We looked to the sides. We were in a large valley. The grass was lush green, and there were flowers popping out of the ground.

Than Grace looked down at her feet. They were still a tan brown but they were huge. Like, abnormally huge. Atop it sat black curly hair.

There clothing barley covered them, it was sagging to the ground. Helen pulled her black hoodie up further to cover her shoulder, with a stunned look on her face.

"Whadda frig are we?" She said in an airy voice that mimicked her expression.

"Woah." Gasped Grace.

"We look like that guy- from the front page! Did you see his feet?" Lizzy Explained.

"You don't think-" Grace started.

"The Black hole made us mutants? Cause that would be so cool!" Said Helen hopefully.

"What? No! I meant... Do you think we might have... gone into the book? Because that thing WAS coming from you're iPod Helen.." Said Grace.

"So that means..." Lizzy continued.

"We traveled tah a frakin different universe?" Said Helen sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke Helen! Try to find you're iPod I want to know what's going on!" Exclaimed Lizzy.

Helen dug through the grass around her feet.

"Nope. Nothin here." She sighed.

"Well I guess we better start walking." Exclaimed Grace.

"But I'm tellin ya it's Genetic Mutation!" Cried Helen after Grace and Lizzy when they started walking.

They didn't notice four pairs of eyes

watching them.

_Lizzie's POV_

"Um, guys..." I said, looking around.

"What is it Lizzy?" Grace asked

"I feel like.. Someone's watching us.." I continued.

We all looked to the left, they felt it too. In between the trees four body's froze. The first was a guy who looked around our age. Me and the girls were all seventeen. (Just go with it ;) ) He had curly black hair and intense blue eyes. The second one looked fairly handsome. He had rusty strawberry blonde hair and soft beautiful blue eyes. Wait-Wah? Onto the third. He had that troublemaker look going for him. He had hair a little lighter than the last one, and a slimmer frame. He

Had green eyes. The fourth was a little on the chubby side. He had strawberry blonde hair and a strong build.

"Um.. Sup?" Said Helen. Always the first to talk.

"What does 'Sup' mean?" Said the one with black hair.

"It means What's up." Said Grace.

"The sky.." Said the heaviest one, as if it were obvious.

"Whaaa? I'm confused." Exclaimed Helen, sighing.

"Who are you?" Asked the handsome one- Ugh what is happening? Kindly.

"I'm Helen Smith, this is Grace Henry, and this is Lizzy Hunter" Replied Helen gesturing to each said person.

"Those are strange names. You look... Odd." He said looking at our clothes that we had hiked up.

Me and Grace blushed as Helen looked confused.

"Wait, do you know was up with our feet? I suggested Genetic Mutation when we went through that black hole but-" I elbowed her in the stomach and he doubled back slightly before fixing her composure.

"You speak strangely. What is wrong with you're voice?" Asked the guy who spoke first.

"Before I answer that, what are you're names?" Said Helen.

"I'm Frodo Baggins, and these are my friends, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, and Sam Gamgee." He replied.

"Oh. And to answer you question I'm from Jersey but I moved to Detroit."

"What is Jersey and Detroit?" He asked confused. This was going to be one long and strange day...

**So, How you likin it? Tell us in the box bellow! WE HAVE COOKIES!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Grace: I thought we had a lot more cookies than that. Heleeeeeen? *Glares***

** Helen: Wasn't me! **


End file.
